


:(

by shadow_lover



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	:(

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307240) by Anonymous 




End file.
